GPS vehicle navigation systems provide directional information for a typical or “default” driver, assuming typical or “default” road conditions or scenarios. This lack of personalization or route detail can lead GPS systems to provide excess and sometimes irritating information to a driver when the information is not needed or wanted, or to not provide needed or wanted information when such extra information may be helpful. For example, known GPS systems may advise a driver to continue in a straight path when it is clear that there are no options for turning at a particular point along a route. Conversely, known GPS systems may fail to provide extra warnings to a driver when a route has multiple intersections in close proximity to each other, and is potentially confusing to a driver.
When known GPS vehicle navigation systems provide directions, a driver often must double and triple check the GPS display to see if a turn should be made. The known GPS systems would be more useful and effective if the systems can use additional knowledge about the potential confusability of particular roads, and about a comfort level of the driver to provide worthwhile feedback to the driver when needed.